Spongebozz
thumb *Name: Dimitri Alexandrovic''' Chpakov *Geburtsdatum: 17. März 1989 *Wohnort: Osnabrück *Label: Bikini Bottom Mafia Karriere '''Spongebozz, stilisierte Eigenschreibweise: SpongeBOZZ1 (* 17. März 19892 in Czernowitz, Ukrainische SSR, Sowjetunion; 3, bürgerlich Dimitrimitri Aleksandrovic Chpakov34), ist ein deutschsprachiger Rapper jüdischer Abstammung, der vor allem durch seine Aktivitäten als Professioneller Schwamm-Künstler Bekanntheit erlangte. Sein Auftreten ist an die Zeichentrickfigur Spongebob angelehnt und vermischt diese mit Motiven des Deutsch -Raps.5 Früher trat Chpakov unter dem Künstlernamen Capri Sonne auf.4 Inhaltsverzeichnis Verbergen * 1Werdegang * 2Identität * 3Image, Rapstil und Erfolg * 4Diskografie ** 4.1Studioalben * 5Literatur * 6Weblinks * 7Einzelnachweise Werdegang SpongeBOZZ trat als Battle Raper erstmals im Jahr 2013 in Erleuchtung. In diesem Jahr nahm er am „JuliensBlogBattle“ teil und gewann den Wettbewerb im sogenannten „King FInale gegen Hundesohn welcher den Titel im Vorjahr erringen konnte.67 Er verteidigte seinen errungenen Titel im darauffolgenden Jahr. Sein Gegner Hurensohn reichte jedoch keine Konterrunde ein, nachdem SpongeBOZZ eine 35-minütige Hinrunde eingereicht hatte.6 Laut einem Bericht des Jugendmagazins Promiflash veröffentlichte SpongeBOZZ in diesem Finale das längste Video und den aufwendigsten Disstrack in der Geschichte des Battle-Rap.8 Schon vor der erfolgreichen Titelverteidigung kündigte er seinen Abschied aus der Battle-Rap-Szene an und gab bekannt, dass sein Debütalbum Bossaura'' Tape'' Anfang 2015 erscheinen werde.8 Das Album sollte ursprünglich am 20. März erscheinen, jedoch wurde der Veröffentlichungszeitraum auf den 17. April 2015 verschoben.7 Er gab an die Aufnahmen aus gesundheitlichen Gründen pausieren zu müssen.9 Bossaura'' Tape'' erschien schließlich über das eigene Label Bikini Bottom Mafia am 17. April 2015 in den Versionen Planktonweed'' Tape'',Planktonweed'' Tape (God of Battle Edition)'' und Planktonweed'' Tape (Limited Schwammconnection Box). Am 28. April 2015 gab GfK Entertainment bekannt, dass ''Planktonweed Tape auf Platz eins der deutschen Charts eingestiegen ist.10 Zwei Tage später gab der Rapper selbst bekannt, dass das Album aufgrund des Liedes A.C.A.B.(Akronym für All Cops are Bastards) von der BPjM indiziert werden soll.11 Die Indizierung wurde am 30. September 2015 rechtskräftig.12 Das YouTube-Video des Liedes A.C.A.B ist mittlerweile wieder auf dem Youtube Kanal des Rapers verfügbar.13 Am 9. Januar 2017 wurde auf dem offiziellen YouTube-Kanal der Disstrack Started from the Bottom/Apocalyptic Infinity veröffentlicht, in dem unter anderem Nuri250 , MoTrip und Gjenet Sk gedisst werden. Am 9. Juni 2017 erschien sein zweites Soloalbum "Startet from the Bottom/Krabbenkoke Tape", nachdem für den Release ursprünglich der 17. März 2017 angesetzt worden war.14 wurde das as Release-Date des Albums verschoben.151617 Vor seinem Werdegang als "SpongeBOZZ" und zu Beginn seiner Karriere war Chpakov als "Capri_Sonne" oder "ninetyniner" 18 in der RGB aktiv, später auch mit weiteren Pedonymen. Als Sun Diego veröffentlichte er ausschließlich Mixtapes, EMPs und einige Singles. Alben von ihm gab es nur in Kollaboration mit seinem ehemaligem Freund und Kollegen John"EIERKINN"Webber unter dem Namen "Moneyrain", außerdem war er maßgeblich an dem Album Bossaura von Kollegah beteiligt. Am 26. Februar 2018 erschien seine Autobiografie Tschick'': Die sieben Pforten vom Moloch zum Ruhm'' über den Verlag. Riva Identität Die Person hinter SpongeBOZZ: Dimitri Chpakov (2011) Im Laufe seiner anfänglichen Karriere als Battle-Rapper wurden Spekulationen aufgestellt, wer sich hinter dem Pseudonym SpongeBOZZ verberge. Dabei wurden Namen wie Kollegah, Sebastian Novak, Peter Fokin, BattleBoi Basti und Sun Diego genannt.6 Unterstützt wird letztere These durch die Tatsache, dass es viele technische Parallelen im Rap von Sun Diego und SpongeBOZZ gibt. Des Weiteren tritt Sun Diego seit Spongebozz' Bekanntwerden nicht mehr öffentlich in Erscheinung und seine Facebook-Seite wurde entfernt.6 Diese These wird auch von Kollegah, welcher sein Album Bossaura mit Sun Diego produzierte, vertreten. – Kollegah im Juice (#157)19 Kollegah wiederholte seine Stellungnahme über die Identität von SpongeBOZZ auf seinem Zuhältertape Volume 4 im Titel Genozid. Auch der Rapper John Webber, der in der Vergangenheit mit Sun Diego zusammengearbeitet hat, warf seinem Ex-Partner vor, Spongebozz zu sein und veröffentlichte einen Diss-Track gegen ihn.20 Es besteht auch die Hypothese, dass SpongeBOZZ und sein häufig auftretender Rappartner Patrick Bang dieselbe Person sind. Dies wurde allerdings in seiner Autobiografie wiederlegt Die Single Started from the Bottom/Apocalyptic Infinity seines 2017 erscheinenden Albums Started from the Bottom/KrabbenKoke Tape bestätigt indirekt, dass Spongebozz Sun Diego ist, da er den letzten Teil der Single mit unverstellter Stimme rappt und auf Kollegah eingeht, der zuvor gegen Sun Diego geschossen hatte. Ein weiterer Disstrack mit dem Titel Napoleon Komplex gegen PA Sports wurde im Mai 2017 veröffentlicht, wo er erneut auf Aussagen von PA Sports gegen Sun Diego eingeht. Diese Lieder fanden jeweils Payback #forsundiego in ihren Titeln, wodurch kein Zweifel mehr an seiner Identität bleibt. Zwischenzeitlich veröffentlichte er auch Interviews, in denen er als Sun Diego über SpongeBOZZ berichtet.21 In der Single Yellow Bar Mitzvah reagiert SpongeBOZZ auf Kollegahs Aussage im Titel Genozid. Während Kollegah Sun Diego als zu schüchtern und zu androgyn für Rap bezeichnet, weswegen er sein eigenes Idol disst und dabei ein Schwammkostüm trage, würde Sun Diego Kollegah in ebendiesem Kostüm ficken. Er ist mittlerweile gut mit Julien Sewering befreundet22, welcher ursprünglich für den Großteil der negativen Kritik an Sun Diegos Verwendung von Autotune verantwortlich war. Diesen Effekt kritisierte er in seinen "Rapanalysen" zu Kollegahs Album Bossaura als auch an einer Analyse zu Sun Diego selbst stark. Dimitri Chpakov ist einer der wenigen jüdischen Rapper aus Deutschland und war vor allem am Beginn seiner Rapkarriere mit Antisemitismus konfrontiert. Heute unterhält er Verbindungen zu den arabischen Clans um Salah Saado und Ali Al-Zein. Auf diese Verbindung spielte er unter anderem auch in einem Disstrack gegen PA Sports an.2123 Image, Rapstil und Erfolg In seinen Musikvideos trägt SpongeBOZZ ein SpongeBob-Kostüm mit aufgenähter Sonnenbrille und spielt in seinen Texten häufig auf die Fernsehserie an.24 Diese Anspielungen vermischt er dabei häufig mit dem Rapperjargon (zum Beispiel Planktonweed oder Krabbenkoke). Auch die Stimme ist für SpongeBOZZ charakteristisch, da er den Serienfiguren nachempfunden ist. Auch das Auftreten von seinem BBM (Bikini-Bottom-Mafia)-Kollegen Patrick Bang (eine Anspielung auf Patrick Star und Farid Bang) ist eine Anlehnung an die Kinderserie.24 Seit dem Musikvideo „Started from the bottom“ im Januar 2017 verstellt Spongebozz seine Stimme nicht mehr zu jeder Zeit, sondern rappt auch häufiger mit seiner unverstellten Stimme. Auch trägt er nicht mehr durchgehend sein Kostüm, sondern ersetzt dieses häufiger durch ein gelbes Bandana mit verschiedenen Mustern und einem BBM Schriftzug, das er um seinen Mund gebunden hat. Weitere Charakteristiken im Rapstil von SpongeBOZZ sind laut N24 der Gebrauch von „mehrsilbigen Reimketten, treffsichere Punchlines, eine taktgenaue Flowvariation“, sowie die Verwendung von „sauberen Tripletimes.“7 Dennis Sand beschreibt den Rapper in einem Artikel der Welt als eines der populärsten Internetphänomene auf der Video-Plattform YouTube, was er unter anderem an der Kostümierung des Rappers festmacht.24 Er schreibt, dass seine Musikvideos auf YouTube millionenfach angesehen und sein Album in der Vorverkaufsphase so häufig geordert werde, dass er keine Zweifel daran habe, dass das Album auf Anhieb in den Albumcharts landen wird.24 Laut yaez führe das Album Planktonweed Tape seit Wochen sämtliche Vorverkaufslisten in mehreren verschiedenen Handelsmärkten an.8 Auf Rap.de heißt es, dass bereits über 50.000 Exemplare des Albums vorbestellt worden seien.19 Weiter heißt es auf Rap.de, dass es sich bei SpongeBOZZ um ein durchkalkuliertes Marketingprojekt handle, welche aber heute in der Musikbranche häufig zu sehen sind. Als Beispiele wurden Genetikk und Sierra Kidd genannt, bei denen es entweder aus künstlerischen und ästhetischen Aspekten oder um sich nicht der Öffentlichkeit präsentieren zu müssen der Fall ist bzw. war, dass sie sich maskieren.19 Innerhalb der Rapszene ist die Stellung gegenüber SpongeBOZZ aus vielen Gründen zwiegespalten.19 Kategorie:Lieblingsrapper von DeutschrapFanXXL